Another Good Summer
by Gargulsplactutonium
Summary: This story takes place 4 years after the events of the game. Raz spends some time in the circus on a new act before camp. His fellow campmates come around and decide to 'help out' after some of the performer's turn up missing. Currently being rewritten.
1. Summer Starts

_Chapter 1: Summer Starts_

"_Brain… frying…" _thought Lili Zanotto, slouching in her seat in the back row of Agent Russell's "Theory of Advanced Clairvoyance".

"_Can't believe we don't practice Advanced Clairvoyance" _

Lili's eyes turned to a pair of bright green eyes that were staring right back at her.

"_I think your telepathy is getting stronger by the day", _

"_Really?"_ Raz thought for a moment. _"Maybe I can use that power to my advantage during the surprise test in the fall"_.

"_Wait, what surprise test?" _

"_Oops, I've said too much" _

Lili shot him a death glare, which Raz didn't notice as he shifted his gaze to the old Pepsi clock hanging next to the door. _"Just 1 more minute"_. His mind raced over the long schedule his father told him about they had for that night's performance. This will be his first time performing in awhile since his 5 month retreat at the Psychonauts academy. He didn't even want to go, but he had to since he's still under aged. Even if he did save the Grand Head of the Psychonauts and was the youngest psychonaut ever recruited. Guess the title of being the youngest would bite him in the ass eventually.

Lili eyes grew wider. _"15, 14, 13, 12…" _

"**_13!_**_" _

"_12, 11, 10, 9…" _

"**_5!_**_" _

"4-_Shut up" _

Raz laughed quietly as Lili shot him another glare.

**Brrrrrrriiiinnnggg!**

"FINALLY!" every one turned around to a smiling Chops. "What? I'm going to Canada".

"Say partner, I'ma comin too, right?" JT was walking behind him. "Uhuh, I'll teach you how to play hockey".

"So Raz, what are you gonna do for 2 weeks before camp starts?" asked Dogen.

"Oh, my dad has a new act he wants me to try out for our performance in Highland. He really wants me to practice my flaming baton act for it".

"Sounds fun, a-and dangerous"

"Relax Dogen, Raz has been doing this stuff since he was tiny, like some peoples brains are", Lili responded when a group formed around Bobby and Benny who were about to maul a younger, smaller kid.

"Yeah well, I don't remember being microscopic" Raz used his telekinesis to save the boy.

"Th-th-thanks sir", the kid squeaked before he ran over to the safety of his small swarm of fellow 10 year olds.

"Honestly, why do they call me 'sir'? I'm only 4 years older then them".

"It's because you are a Psychonaut, and they were brought up to respect us". A tall, darkly dressed man with a strong German voice said from behind the trio. Bystanders took a glance at the older, more experienced agent. Dogen gave him a salute, Lili rolled her eyes.

"Sa-Agent Nein, what brings you here?" Raz gave a small salute.

A light giggle came from behind Sasha, then Milla stood next to him, "Razputin darling, no need to be so formal".

"We're here to escort Miss. Zanotto and Mr. Boole to Headquarters", Sasha answered holding a small letter and handing it to Dogen.

"My parents took the case in Sweden huh?" Dogen examined the letter closely.

"Yes darling, so you'll be staying in HQ for the time being till camp starts", Milla gave a reassuring smile.

"Your father wants a talk with you before he goes on his business to Tokyo".

"Ok", she said faking a small smile. _"Here we go again" _

_"C'mon Lili, I'm sure he won't be gone for a long time. Probably just an overnight thing"_. Raz tries to cheer Lili up, really tries, but she's dealt with this kind of thing for as long as she can remember, ever since her mom left them.

_"It's ok Raz, after the first 10 times you get used to it"_. Raz couldn't help but feel a little sad for his girlfriend. Lili is quick to see this and elbows him playfully. _"C'mon Raz, I turned out pretty good didn't I?"_ Raz felt a smile stretching across his face.

"Hey I know what you're thinking Razputin Aquato".

"Oh really?" They held each others gaze till they remembered they weren't alone.

"Well then, Razputin darling, would you like to ride with us to HQ and stay there a bit before your father picks you up?" Raz agrees with this and follows the 2 agents and Dogen, holding Lili's hand all the way to the car.


	2. Temporary Goodbyes

**I don't own Psychonauts. I only own the weird OC characters that would eventually turn up here. **

_Chapter 2: Temporary Goodbyes_

Milla starts to fiddle with Sasha's radio when she finds a good song. It was "Sunglasses at Night" by Corey Heart.

_I wear my sunglasses at night  
so I can  
so I can  
watch you weave then breathe your story lines.  
And I wear my sunglasses at night  
so I can  
so I can  
Keep track of the visions in my eyes.  
While she's deceiving me  
it cuts my security.  
Has she got control of me? - I turn to her and say:  
Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades  
oh no.  
Don't masquerade with the guy in shades  
oh no  
I can't believe it!  
You got it made with the guy in shades  
oh no._

"Sasha darling, this could be your jam at the party I'm gonna have at the camp", Milla started to sway side to side with the snare drum beat.

"Yeah Sash, this could be you're theme song", Lili elbowed Raz and Dogen giggled openly. Sasha just paid more attention to the road.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

In the isolation of his office behind his paperwork Truman reflects on his schedule for the trip. First Tokyo for a very important briefing on a report of missing robotics equipment that didn't get to it's destination in Okinawa. Then after 2 day an 11 hour flight to Germany to meet with some scientists that were once led by his top agent Sasha Nein before Agent Vodello came around. After 4 days there he takes a flight back to the U.S. for a 24 board meeting. Feeling glum he turns on the radio to a ball game. Then he got bored and turned it off.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are you there yet?"

"Nein"

"What?"

"Why all the questions?"

"Why all the 'no's?"

"Ach", an annoyed Sasha keeps his eyes on the road, ignoring the small giggles in the backseat.

"We're almost there darlings". Raz challenged Dogen to a round of rock, paper, scissors. Loser got his hand smack pretty damn hard. Lili tried to busy herself with examining her nails, when she did 10 seconds of this she directed her attention to the fierce match between Aquato and Boole. After a few minutes they rode into an old dirt path that led to the base of a mountain. Sasha drove over to a speaker box that was disguised as a tree.

"Good evening Agent Forman", he greeted the tree.

"Salutations Agent 009", he greeted back. Only the foolish would laugh at this, so only Dogen held a code of silence.

"Haha, I'm just pulling your leg Sasha, come on in" cackled the box and a slab of rock sinked into the ground revealing a wide tunnel. Inside there was a black asphalt two way road that was lid up by neon blue lights that traced along the walls. When they reached the end they rode into a platform designed specifically for the numerous cars, trucks, vans, and motorcycles the agents here use. He pulled up on a space close to the entrance to the big black building.

"Hey um Sa-Agent Nein, how long do I have to work here to get a parking spot so close to HQ?" Raz eagerly asked.

"In your case, 15 to 20 solid years", Sasha replied.

"And when you get a set of wheels yourself darling"

"Which won't be for a while", Sasha finished.

"Ah". After entering the building Dogen went to the receptionist to get his key for his parent's room there. After waving goodbye to the others he parted. "Miss Rhett, we're here to talk with Mr. Zanotto".

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

_"Mister Zanotto"_, the voice on his phone speaker startled him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Miss Rhett?"

"Agents Nein, Vodello and Aquato are here with your daughter".

"Aquato? Very well, send them in please"

"Yes Sir Mister Zanotto".

Few moments later the 4 came in.

"Hi Dad"

"Hi Lili" he said in a light tone of voice, and then switched back to his usual." Agents Nein, Vodello... Aquato, what are you doing here son?"

"Oh I'm just here to wait for my dad to get me", he explained. It was the first time Truman called him that.

"So um dad, what did you want to talk to me about?" Lili wanted to change the subject.

"Well it's about my trip. I-"

_"Mister Zanotto?"_ the speaker interrupted.

Truman sighed, "Yes Miss Rhett?"

_"Agent Aquatos father is here to pick him up outside sir". _

"Alright then, thank you"

Lili turned to Raz and hugged him before he could say anything. "Bye Raz, see you in camp later".

"K, bye Lils", He hugged her back. _'No kiss though, you dads eyeing us' _Lili let go _'yeah, he may like you, but not that much'._

"Bye darling", Milla gave him a big hug.

"Auf wiedersehen Razputin", the two shook hands then Raz turned to Mister Zanotto. "It's nice seeing you again sir".

"I'll be seeing you again Agent Aquato".

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

Perched high on a tree a figure slowly fades and jumps down to the ground. Making hardly a sound he leaps over the bushes and rolls under a parked van.

_'Almost there...' _

The person or being shifted and slowly raised its head from under the vehicle when the door swung open. Adding more harm to the beings cranium a big heavy metal boot just stepped on him and nearly tripped.

"Oh god, I really need to put less pressure on my ankle. I almost tripped out of 'The Boulder' Raf", the owner of such a boot said to his comrade.

"Well Theo, I still think you should have stayed at your trailer and let your wife look at it" Raf said, he squinted at the sun. _'Its quarter till 6, better get back to the circus to practice from tomorrow', _he thought to himself.

"Hey Dad, Theo", they all turned to see Raz run over.

"Ah, it's good to see you son", Rafael hugged his boy.

"Good to see you dad, you too Theo" Raz grinned.

"Yes it's good to see young Razputin in one piece", Theo patted him on the back.

Rafael straightened up and opened the door, "We need to get back to the big top to practice that act".

Before they got 'The Boulder' started, the invisible being rolled out from under there and mentally cursed.

_'Damn it, so close'_, the being quickly shot up the nearest tree and jumped from branch to branch.

**_!!NEWSBULLETIN!!_**

**Reviews fuel new writers, like me. No pressure or anything, but reviews are encouraged. Very, very, very encouraged. Oh, in case you were wondering 'The Boulder' is just the name of the van that belongs to Theo, the strongman of the circus. More is revealed in the next chapter. **


	3. Big Plans

**I had a great idea for a plot, you know with a climax and ending resolution, but then I woke up. So I started writing what it was that I remembered and this is what I got. **

_Chapter 3: Big Plans_

"So kid, how was school", one thing Theo couldn't stand was silence.

"It was alright, learned some new stuff. But most of the classes are boring cuz I already know this stuff"

"Well son, you're a very skilled psychic, and since you're already a Psychonaut it would shock me if you didn't know the stuff they're teaching there", Rafael wanted to comment.

"Heck, I bet you know stuff I don't"

"Really dad, didn't you get trained?" Raz thought it odd he never asked his father where he learned before.

"Oh I was trained, but we kept it a secret, your grandfather and I. Not even your mother knew at the time, even though we were close"

"Ah", Raz hasn't heard his father mention his mother in such casual conversation in a while. It felt weird but in a good way. Perhaps wounds of that nature do heal.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

Lili and her dad had a little staring contest without the others consent after Raz left the building. Lili slouched her stance and Truman looked serious.

"So dad, here I am", Lili said in her cynical fashion.

"Well, I'll be gone for quite a while kiddo", his stern serious broke into a friendly smile when he mentioned 'kiddo'. Lili loved him enough to let it slide. "I know you hate to be alone in that big house we have so I'm gonna let Sasha and Milla take care of you for a while ok?"

"What?" Aside for Sasha, Milla looked delighted. "Of course we'll take care of her darling".

"Very well then, Lili, I want you behave for them, you hear?" _'Especially Sasha' _

"Ok, got it" _'Have fun in Tokyo' _

'_Got it' _their matching smiles seem to lighten the atmosphere.

"Agents Nein, Vodello, I'll trust you two know a safe place to contain my daughter?"

Milla thought about it, "Well, camp won't be open for another 2 weeks"

"I'm thinking we can open it early though"

"But Sasha darling, most of the campers won't be able to make it, what with being with their families and other friends"

"Yes and my Lili would be bored without little friends to run around with, right kiddo?"

"Yeah dad, little friends to run around with" Lili sighed and looked down.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

After a long, drive to their campsite, Theo parked the Boulder next to his trailer. Raz jumped out with his dad and followed him to the Big Top. The big tent with faded red and blue colors looked as welcoming as ever. Waiting for them were Raz's older brother and sister Artemis and Noa, his little brother Donny (his Mohawk as blue as ever) and Delilah.

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"An all nighter" Raz gestured towards the blackboard that was leaning against a pole.

"Alright kids, this is probably gonna be one of the hardest set of maneuvers we've done in a while". Rafael took a devil stick and pointed it to the start of the graph.

"Now, Artemis, I want you and Donny to pair up. And Noa you're with Delilah. I want Raz at the tight rope with a devil stick in each hand at the beginning of the act", they spent the whole night working out the maneuvers and acting out the performance over and over again. When it was 2 am Rafael said they could sleep till 12 before lunch.

"Well how was that as a welcome back to the circus big brother?" Delilah yawned as Raz gave her a piggyback ride to their caravan.

"Deli, I don't' think Raz would wanna start his vacation from school working, least I known I wouldn't" Donny said.

"Well, just seeing you guys is welcoming enough", Raz smiled at his siblings.

"Yeah, but just wait, when the suns high up the rest of the family will know your back. They'll party till the next dawn", Noa and Artemis laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get some shut eye for now. We wouldn't want to fall asleep when Uncle Edgar plays 'Two Guitars' when the twins start to dance", Raz lifted Deli onto the steps for the caravan. The caravan wasn't much, but it was home. The little ones and the women slept in the caravan since it got to crowded, so Raz and Artemis decided to sleep in a tree that night. Using their acrobatic skills they made it to the strong branches in the middle of the oak.

"So Raz, enlighten me, how's your girlfriend?" Raz kept looking at the night sky.

"She's doing ok, why'd you ask?"

"No reason, do you know when she'll come visit?"

"I don't' know"

"So do you plan to introduce her to the family?"

"Why are you, of all people, asking me?"

Art just smiled, "Cuz I wanna know if it's a real match, and I know you're get tired of Anya and Jane asking you these questions, so I thought 'Why not me?'". Raz finally looked at him.

"We've been together since we were ten; of course we're a match. And dude, we're guys. We don't talk about things like this, ever", having made his point he looked back to the sky.

"Ok, ok drama queen, I'll stop. Good night" Art waited a moment till he heard snoring. When he started to nod off he thought he heard a voice in his mind replying.

**_Where we left off with Lili_**

"Something wrong Lili?"

"It's nothing dad, just can't wait for another boring summer" Lili sounded a little off there.

"Hmm", Truman was deep in thought. "How about I let you and your friends go on a road trip? Until Whispering Rock is open". Something in Lili's mind clicked.

"Really? You mean all my friends from camp right?" Lili actually started to sound excited.

"Haha yes, of course from camp. We don't want any normal people see you use your powers right?"

This time it was Sasha that spoke up, "I have a Volkswagen that's still in good shape in my garage. We can use that to hold at least 8 campers, plus 2 more in the front with me". They all turned to him.

"Darling, I didn't know you had a Volkswagen"

"I didn't even know you owned a vehicle Agent Nein"

"It's just a little something, to remember home", Sasha shrugged.

Lili turned to her dad, "So dad, can I take eight of my friends from camp?"

"Sure thing Lils, as long as they all behave themselves. And no powers in public, don't want another fiasco like 97".

"Ok dad", she glanced at the clock. Truman glanced to and saw how late it was. "Wow, time flies. Well, we better get home". Truman got up and took his coat from the hanger. "I'll see you two tomorrow morning".

"Sure thing darlings, see you in the morning" Milla gave Lili a tight hug. Sasha just nodded. "Ditto", Lili said before she followed her dad out.

**Wow, a road trip, how original. By now we all know there's more to this trip they're gonna take. **


	4. Volkswagens, phone calls, and a kiss

**Yay I'm writing again!! TAKE THAT WRITERS BLOCK!! Thank you Bored2Deth for telling me the little mistake on one of my chapters. You rock! **

_Chapter 4: Volkswagens, phone calls, and a kiss_

"So darling, if you've had this Volkswagen for a while, how come you've never ridden it to work?" Milla asked as she slipped into the driver's seat in her red sports car.

"Milla, why would a self-respecting Psychonaut such as myself ride an 1970 hippy wagon to work?" Sasha closed the shotgun door as Milla called it.

"Because you survived the 70's?" Sasha turned to her.

"I couldn't afford a vehicle when I was an adolesent so I dealt with the hand I had".

"So how long ago did you get it working?"

"a few years ago, because I didn't have the time to work on it becasue of all the missions we had", he finished.

"I see…" Milla took a sharp turn then drove five more blocks before taking a right.

"Milla, why are you taking me to my house? We have to go to the-"

"Darling, before I trust you with a vehicle since I've never seen you operate one you've modified, I'm gonna hafta see it with my own eyes and give it a test drive", Milla cut him off.

"But you-you can't… fine", Sasha was defeated.

A small condo came into view. It was very simple, white walls, matching black roof window sills and door, and dark blue windows. 10 feet way was his work garage, which looked like a small warehouse. It held the files he didn't' have space for in his house, more high tech equipment and his alleged automobile. Sasha took out his keys and pushed a gray button on his little remote and the garage door opened its sliding door.

"Nifty, I'll have to come over here for a study date", Milla climbed out of the car.

"Any time after work on weekends are alright for that little arrangement", Sasha got out and led her inside.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

Truman's allowed to drive at night now after the heat from the kidnapping cooled off a few years ago. Lili stared out the car window and watched familiar buildings and street signs pass before they got to their mansion.

"So kiddo, have you thought of who you'll bring along for you road trip?" Her dad asked out of the blue.

"I'm thinking just the girls from camp and some of the boys. Is it ok?" they walked into the mansion.

"That's ok, as long as they behave and listen to Milla and Sasha".

"Sweet", she levitated into her room on the 2nd floor. Her room was colored dark pink with black and white spotted wall to wall carpeting. She sat on her desk chair and reached for the digital phone on the table. She turned on her computer screen and dialed on the phone. "Hey Chloe, its Lili, guess what".

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

It wasn't what Milla expected. Sure she's been in his house once in a while, but never his garage. It had red, black, gray, blue, orange and green graffiti covering the walls. In spray paint is said numerous things in German and English. She marveled at the creativity of the murals.

"My old colleagues from Germany came here once with their teenage kids. I let them come here and practice their street art when they come to visit", he kept walking toward a big object covered by a big tan cloth. He gave it a light tug and it fell, revealing his Volkswagen. Milla just stared.

"Sasha, it's beautiful", she walked to it. It, just like the walls of the garage, had simple yet creative murals painted on it. It has a checkered board design on it like the cube in his mind with a black roof. Painted on one side had a small group of kids holding note books with the Psychonauts insignia on them and a tall man with glasses and a trench coat standing in front of them with his arms crossed. It looked like he was guarding them. On the other side it had small red, orange and green flowers surround the words "Crashed here during Woodstock". Milla giggled when she read this. On the front and back was the peace sign painted in a tie-dye style.

"The teenagers that drew on the walls here darling, did they paint your Volkswagen?" Milla couldn't take her eyes off the thing.

"Yes, they are a gifted group of kids. It was hard to believe I found it in such a poor state in a junk yard as a teen myself".

"I see, you all worked hard to resurrect it" Milla finally turned to him. "May I?"

"We'd be insulted if you didn't", Sasha walked over to the desk against the wall and came back with a small set of keys similar to his. Milla giggled, seeing a small charm on the key ring that looked like Woodstock, the little yellow bird from the Peanuts. (I luv teh birdie!)

"The black key starts it, the little remote opens all the doors", Sasha explained.

In the blink of an eye she was already in there, looking like a kid on Christmas morning she started it.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

After talking to Dogen, Lili had eight friends coming on the road trip. Just as she started her list of things needed when the phone rang. "Hello?" Lili asked.

_"Why weren't we invited?" "Yeah" _two familiar voices rang out.

Lili was quick to pick out the voices as Bobby and Benny, "You two meat heads would do something stupid to ruin the trip. I just finished talking to Dogen, and I don't want any one bugged in this trip".

_"Fine, whatever. You're probably bringing Goggalicious with you anyway"_ Lili could hear Benny snickering in the background to Bobby's comment.

"Raz is to busy to come. He has some important stuff to take care of. Why do you call him that? Is that like your pet name for him?" Lili started to smile.

_"N-no, that's stupid. Bobby Zilch isn't gay, like Raz. He wears tights for a living and has you as a girlfriend as a cover",_ Lili was getting pissed at him for insulting Raz.

"Shut up. It's not like you've been to any of his shows. And his red tights don't' make him gay, just makes it easier to move"

_"Hah, you're so stupid. He has green and blue tights with a yellow star on it"_, Bobby and Benny laughed.

"That's a very precise description there Q-Tip, how would you know that?" Lili began fanaticizing the two watching Raz perform.

_"Watch it flower girl. What? Ok mom I'll get off" _Lili could hear some lady yelling on the other end.

"You better hurry cotton candy, you mommy might be angry".

_"Shut up" _with that Bobby hung up.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

After driving around the block, Milla returned to Sasha's Garage. He was sitting at his desk playing solitary on his computer.

"This van has very good control, the brakes work perfectly, has a full tank of gas, and purrs like a kitten", Milla reported satisfied walking over to him and handed him the keys.

"Yes and I just got an e-mail from Lili. We'll be taking Maloof Canola, Mikhail Bulgakov, Quentin Hedgemouse, Phoebe Love, Franke Athens, Kitty Bubai, Dogen Boole and Chloe Barge. Elton Fir's father Agent Fir just called and said the other campers want to come and knows there's limited space in my van, so he asked Agent Lutefisk if he could drive his RV to bring along the others" Sasha informed.

"My, at least we'll have help managing all the children. Who's coming?"

"Elton Fir, Milka Phage, Clem Foote, Crystal Flowers Snagrash, Elka Doom, Nils Lutefisk, and Vernon Tripe"

"It'll be just like camp came early, but mobile", Milla giggled some more. "I was thinking darling, wouldn't it be nice if we all visited Razputin and watched him perform? I heard his circus has a new act for their midnight act, called "Before the Dawn".

"Hmm, compelling. I don't' see why not, Truman's giving us money for gas and supplies so it won't hurt".

"Oh Yay, this is gonna be fun!" Milla levitated to her car. "I'll be back in the morning to help you finish packing up darling. Good night" she blew him a kiss.

"Good night Milla", he watched her drive away, secretly catching the kiss and putting it in his pocket for later.

**Well that was ok, a chapter of mostly preparation for the big trip. The next chapter will be mostly on Raz and his family and the rest of the circus. If any errors are found, please don't' hesitate to confront me. **


	5. Morning Report pff some title

**Hehe I have an ideeeeaaaaa! This is a kinda boring chapter, just shows them getting the day started. **

_Chapter 5: Morning Report (pfff some title)_

Birds are chirping, the winds blowing, it is a peaceful morning at the Aquato Circus. A nice walk through the woods next to the camp would expose you to the splendor of nature... Now picture hearing snoring coming from a tree. There the peace is gone, as Raz finally wakes up.

'_Damn, I can never sleep in'_ he thought to himself as he watched a sunrise. _'Hmm, this is a nice view, to bad I'm gonna sleep through it all'_. He was just about to nod off when an acorn fell on him. He brushed it off and fell asleep.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

Lili woke up, too early for her taste _'5:42, what the hell?'_ She tried to fall asleep but couldn't. Listening to her mind and not her body, she walked to the bathroom and splashed some water into her face. "Might as well get ready", she mumbled as she walked to her closet to change. Pulling on a thin green sweater over her black Ozzy Osbourne shirt and wearing her torn jeans with her pink belt and matching pink converse with her classic fingerless gloves she walked to the closet outside of her room and got her duffel bag. Thus beginning the short episode of pick, grab, and throw her things into the bag. She didn't like to take her time packing clothes she will only wear once and didn't pay much attention to what she got in there, since she wasn't all about fashion, just personal taste.

She threw her bag from the 2nd floor and nearly hit one of the maids if she hadn't used her TK hand to knock the bag towards the door away from her.

"Sorry Daria, are you ok?" Lili floated down to her favorite maid. She didn't exactly wear the uniform, only her blouse and name tag. That's why Lili liked her; she was different from the other mindless butlers and maids that her father hired.

"I'm ok Lils, just startled. But can you promise me something? Next time you drop a bag, aim it at Dameon's head. He's been bugging me about how improper it is to not where my maids skirt. I keep telling him it looks good on him and not me but he just won't listen", they laughed at the much needed joke, "Poor mans in denial".

"Maybe he just thinks his toupee doesn't' make with the fabric of the skirt"

"That could be it"

"Ahem", the two turned to Dameon, the head butler.

"Miss Zanotto, I'd hate to intrude, but there's a telephone call for you", he snapped his fingers and another butler came in with a cordless phone.

"Ok thanks Dameon", she took the phone. "Hello?"

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

Milla came back, just like she promised. But since Sasha didn't know what time, he ended up answering the door in his slacks, plain white shirt, and slippers.

"Gutten Morgen Milla", Sasha was in German mode in the morning mostly.

"Bom dia darling", Milla figured they were on native speaking terms till he had his coffee. Sasha gestured her in and got a pot ready. Looking at the state of the kitchen she put two and two together he just got up.

"Darling, why don't I make breakfast hmm?" Milla turned to him.

"Ja", he mumbled as he used telekinesis to bring out two mugs.

"Ok then, hope you like spicy omelets" she grinned as she got out the eggs and hot peppers he usually got since he knew she felt at home with the vegetable, and it wakes him up faster than coffee.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

"Raz", Artemis shook his brother.

"Raz" still no response. In his mind he was debating whether to give him a wet willie or just push him off. He knew this would affect their trust in each other in the morning for now on.

"I'mma pushin 'im" after a quick shove, the body tumbled down, cradle and all.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!" it was a beautiful sound in Arts ears, and then came the thud.

"Don't worry Art, I'm fine, the TK hand broke my fall", Raz levitated up to Art.

"Then what was that sound?"

"I don't know", then some movement caught their eyes on the ground floor. A man, in a dark trench coat was leading some guys with big carts. It looked like they were going to the next town over.

"Hmm, must the guys that are building the new housing units", Art guessed.

"And the carts have their supplies then", Raz took one last look before jumping down. Art leaped from branch to branch like a squirrel. Dusting off his shoulders he followed his brother to the campsite. Soon they were swallowed by the crowds of brightly colored tents and came to the center.

"Razputin, you're back" a lady came out of one of the tents. She had long black hair, mocha skin, and dark green eyes.

"Yeah, it's good to see you Jackie" Raz gave her a hug.

"Raz?", a bunch of people poked their heads from out of their tents. Raz felt the many green and brown eyes gave at their flesh and blood.

"Hello everybody" (think of Dr. Nick) Raz said sheepishly.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

_"Hey Lili, it's me Dogen"_, the squeaky vioce on the reciever said.

"Oh hey Dogen, what's up?"

_"Well, my mom wanted to know how long the trip will be, I kinda forgot hehe..." _Lili rolled her eyes.

"It's a two week trip. I don't know where we're going but I'm sure our last stop will be at camp"

_"Oh ok. See you around then" _

"Yeah, see you later Dogen" then the line went dead.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

"Thank you Milla", Sasha took another sip of coffee after the delicious meal.

"Tis not a problem darling, you know I like to cook", Milla blushed, "So when will Mr. Fir be meeting us with the other van?"

"He said around 12:00, which will give us plenty of time to get ready. Truman called this morning; he said that he'll fund our little trip. The money he's given us will cover gas, food, emergencies, and hotel rooms if needed",

"Hmm that sounds like a lot, how much money did he give us?"

"Around 5 grand"

Milla nearly choked on her tea, Sasha got up and came to her side and put a hand on her shoulder instinctivly, "Are you ok?"

"Yes darling, but 5 grand? Surely we won't be spending that much money"

"Yes I am aware of the magnitude of such an amount, but he insists the kids would want to buy things, and that he wants the best for his daughter".

"Yes but still..." Milla pondered for a moment, then her eyes went wide and glowed bright green, "The girls and I could go shopping". She smiled at the thought, while Sasha just rolled his eyes.

_'Mein Gott, what is it with women and shopping? I'll never understand' _

_'That's right darling, but I could help you understand if you joined us' _

_'I'm sorry but- hold it, how'd you read my thoughts?' _he looked at her.

_'We're maintaining physical contact darling'_ Sasha looked at where his hand rested and let go of her shoulder blushing. Milla blushed even more then got up, "We'd better get your ride up and jumping darling".

"Yes, I'll get our luggage", he replied then walked to his room. Milla floated out the door and entered the garage through the side door. Flipping on the lights she floated tot he Volkswagen. Just then the sliding door opened and Sasha walked in, their luggage floated behind him in an orderly fashion. The back doors of the vehicle opened and the luggage flew in.

"Lets burn rubber baby" Milla gave him a feisty grin. He smiled a bit as he got it started.


	6. A Family Reunion of sorts, character pro

**This is about Raz and his family, but I made it ridiculously short because at the end there are the descriptions of the family Mwaahahahaaaahahahaaaa! yeah I'm done now... Thank you for reading! X)**

_Chapter 6: A Family Reunion of sorts_

It all happened so fast. A blur of color here and there, little and big hands grabbing his limbs, tall and short beings squeezing the air out of his lungs. And Raz was grinning like a fool.

"Razputin how have you been?"

"My goodness boy, when did you last eat?"

"What's school like?"

"We missed you so much"

"Did you make some money?"

"Alright, alright, one at a time. I missed you all too", Raz let out a squeaky laugh as his body building Uncle Edgar pulled him into a tight squeeze.

"Haha, made him laugh, I get first crack at it", Edgar perched Raz onto his shoulder.

"So how was that academy of yours?"

"Oh it's alright, but I know the stuff they teach there already"

"Well that's good, shows your as sharp as the rest of us", the two took a look at their family and burst into laughter.

"Did he just insult us?" Lizzie, one of Raz's cousins, whispered to the others.

"I'm only kidding. That's good though, shows just how well your father raised you", then every one bursted.

"I heard that!" Rafael called from the back of the boulder, helping Theo (He refuses to let work go undone) load a broken cotton candy machine into it.

"Ah, I better go help your father there, excuse me Razputin"

"Of course", Edgar let him down and rushed to the two men. Raz turned to his 19 remaining fellow clan's men and family from Lithuania.

"We all missed you alots", Kayla hugged Raz's leg and looked up at him with big eyes.

"I missed you too", he looked down fondly then looked at the others. "So how was your trip to America?"

"It was so-so, but at least we came on a plane then on a boat", Joana, Raz's 20 year old cousin spoke, then picked up Kayla.

"That's good", Raz spent the next hour talking and catching up with every one.

**_Later on that day…_**

Noa and Delilah were gossiping, stretching and practiced their dancing with the girls by the creek.

"So Raz has a girlfriend now?" Lizzie asked Noa.

"Yes, they'll be together for 4 years in 2 weeks"

"Is that true?" the girls looked at Delilah who nodded.

"Oh wow, I wish I was that lucky, but alas we travel too much", Amelia signed.

"Well Raz ran away after father told him he couldn't go to that summer camp for psychics, so he rode the world's smallest horse there. Jose, that guy with the mustache you saw talking to the ticket guy, was furious

"Oh I can imagine, if my meal ticket was the worlds smallest horse and was taken away from me at the dead of night, I'd be pissed", Amelia joked.

"Hehe, any way Raz told us when the horse got tired he let it run free, that made Jose even more furious, and got a ride from the nicest trucker. After he got to the camp the entrance gate was locked so he climbed over the wall and jumped tree to tree like a monkey. When he reached the camp fire site he was caught by the three Psychonauts there, Sasha Nein, Milla Vodello, and Coach Oleander. He convinced the coach to let him stay, so he got to stay there until could find away to pick him up. Remember Delilah the look on dads face when he found out what Raz did?"

Delilah just nodded.

**_The Boys…_**

"So… what you guys doing lately?" Josiah asked out of the blue. Raz, Art, Donny, Josiah, Jacob, Benji, Flow, and Dart were lying in the grass looking at the clouds.

"Not much, just laying here till dad tells us to get off our butts and start practicing for the act and help set up"

"Ah", Flow looked at another cloud, "Hey look, doesn't it look like a bunny in a blender?"

"Which one?" Raz followed to where Flow's finger led. "Oh that one"

"Yeah man, it's awesome" Benji chuckled, "and check that one out, looks like a football hitting a cop in the crotch". Being guys they fanaticized it.

"Sons, we need you to get the place ready for today's act. Then I want you to do another run through the routine, got it?" Raz and Art shot up, "YES SIR!" Rafael gave them a small salute and chuckled back to his work.

"Well have fun working boys", Dart closed his eyes smiling.

"Yeah, we'll keep your spots warm", Benji shifted and rolled over.

"Yeah, well you guys enjoy your little vacation, just hope that nothing happens to you while we're busy" Art trailed off as he spotted a bee's hive hanging on a tree. He shot Raz a look, Raz caught on. Within seconds the bee hive was chasing the three teens as Donny and Art walked away calmly, Raz was invisible.

**Now to cut the story short I've added details about each of the main Aquatos of the clan and some of the circus members in the story. **

**Aquatos in the American Circus:**

_**Rafael**: _Father of Artemis, Noa, Raz, Donny, and Delilah. We know him from the game. Looks like he did in the game too. Taught the kids all he knew about being an acrobat, and then drilled them, schooled them, and trained each one to reach their full potential. And when that wasn't' enough, he teaches them gypsy songs and dances. He plays the balalaika.

_**Silvia**: _was Rafael's wife and mother of their children. More on her will be posted.

_**Artemis**: _Just as tall as Raf. He is 18 and has long reddish purplish hair in a ponytail but has a streak of teal blue hair on his right side cuz it's his 'good side', has dark green eyes. Plays the balalaika-contrabass. Wears a Black AC/DC shirt with holes and brown pants.

_**Noa**: _Her name is not short for anything, it's just like that. She is 17,has the same eyes and hair her brother has, cept she has no streaks or highlights or anything cool like that... hehe... She wears a white long sleeve shirt that's cut off at her stomach, a green skirt that has patches sewn in, and a green bandana. Walks bare foot (I wish I could walk bare foot everywhere without thinking about stepping on gum).

_**Donatello** (**Donny**): _is 11, had purplish hair like his father but got it cut like a Mohawk and dyed it dark blue at age 10. He has dark green eyes, Khaki shorts, and a yellow shirt that says, "This was white when I bought it...". Likes to stick with Art. Possibly the only one that got Theo to teach him how to play the bayan 0.o

_**Delilah**: _9-years-old and very quiet, very shy. She can talk to her family no problem, but mainly talks to her older sister, auntie Pam, her dad, and Raz. The origin of this will be revealed in a later chapter. Has brilliant red hair like her mother and the same bright green eyes that her mom and Raz have. Rafael is suspicious that she is psychic ever since she fell off the tight rope at 20 feet when she was 6 and 'bounced' off the tiny trampoline that was for the clown act and back onto the tight rope.

**Aquatos from the European Circus:**

_**Uncle Edgar**:_ Husband of Pamela, father of the Joana, Elizabeth, Amelia, Benjamin, Simon and D'Artagnan, Rafael's only brother and the strong man at the circus in Europe. He has brownish green eyes, like his daughters, dark purple hair and a muscular build. Wears tights similar to Rafael's. Can play a mean violin and sax, taught the others too but we'll get to that later. (I'm such a band geek xDDD)

_**Auntie Pam**: _The storyteller/ fortuneteller at the circus. She tells the audience stories and translates the plays they put up on special nights. Her role is similar to the head shaman in the clan, but mainly makes potions and cures for illness and dieseases since they dont' go to hospitals. She believes Windex can cure any wart, pimple, rash, burn, and boil. Wears a white dress with a red sash, has charms and beads on her wrist and has gold hooped earrings. Have long curly black hair, light tan skin, and brown eyes.

_**Joana**: _The oldest of her siblings at age 20. Being the oldest of the Aquato offspring she is the godmother of Kayla. She assists her mother with her act and is her apprentice. She plays the tambourine when she dances some roles in the plays and taught the other girls how to belly dance. She wears an outfit similar to Noa's, but has a plain red sash like her mother and has her long curly dark brown hair in a messy ponytail. She too is bare foot with gold anklets, sports gold hoop earrings, and has brownish green eyes.

_**Elizabeth **(**Lizzie**):_ 16 and is older than her twin Amelia by 1 min and 32 seconds. She likes to play the wooden flute alongside her sister and loves to dance. Her specialty in the circus is fire eating and fire breathing, so she taught her brothers how to. She also does tricks with fire, like dancing barefoot on extremely hot coals or swallowing an freshly lit match then coughing up the ashes, but she drinks a lot of water for that (chug chug chug). Some call it magic but she calls it parlor tricks. She wears cloths similar to her older sister but wears a scarlet scarf with orange and gold flame designs at the tips. Has straight black hair and her fathers eyes. Out at the town she wears a red shirt with a black vest and worn out black pants.

_**Amelia**:_ Loves music, reading, and getting into trouble, then getting out of it. She is the escape artist, but can't do any acts including water. When some say it's Lizzie that's the reckless sister, it's really Amelia, but she's just real good at keeping a poker face. In her spare time she helps her brothers pull incredible pranks, when she's not reading her science books she 'got' from a book burning (her ability to stay hidden and get out of binds really comes in handy). She sometimes wears identical cloths like her sister but has a green scarf with leaves and vines sewn at the edges. In her relaxing time she wears plain blue jeans, a white shirt with a tan jacket with slits at the shoulders, and her scarf. She and her sister are barefoot most of the time but wear old muddy sneakers when they hit the city on their errands.

_**Benjamin** (**Benji**):_ 18 and lovin it. He's an acrobat and is the sub human cannonball if the real human cannonball is unable to go and perform. Likes to lift weights with his dad and in his acts he uses devil sticks. When needed he plays the clarinet or tenor sax. He's got brains like his sister Amelia because he secretly sneaks to her corner of the trailer and takes a peak at her book collection. He has short dark purple hair and brown eyes. Wears a tan leather vest and pants similar to Aladdin and wears those pointy tipped boots.

_**Simon **(**Flow**):_ the adopted son, he is 19 now. More on his origins are later on in the story. He loves playing the gypsy guitar, a 7 sting guitar, and bongos. He performs his music during the plays with Benji and the twins when they aren't' dancing. He likes to compose and practice his style of fire breathing and eating. During one of his experiments he burned down a small tree and felt so bad about it he sulked all month. He is a vegetarian and a tree hugger so he gets emotional about de-forestation. Has Jet black hair, pale skin, and orange eyes. Likes to wear sandals, his torn up cat scratch tan worker pants, a green shirt and a silver bracelet he's had since he was really little.

_**D'Artagnan **(**Dart**):_ The youngest at 13. He is an alright guy, but when he's near a girl he likes he just loses it. His voice cracks, he gets nervous and jumpy, his knees weaken, the usual. He is the knife thrower and is the head knife thrower's apprentice back home. Has for some bizarre reason white hair, yellow brown eyes, and light tan skin. He is skinny like Raz and likes to hang with his cousin a lot. Quite possibly psychic but no ones sure. Wears a long Link-like hat, an old worn out blue Chinese jacket, brown pants and old air walker shoes.

_**Kayla**:_ The 6 year old goddaughter of Joana. She likes to be with people and can read lips. After her parents were taken away from her she has been under Joana and Auntie Pam's wing since she was 4. She likes to carry around a Capricorn plushy because it's her sign and has had it forever. She likes to watch the girls do their dancing and likes to help out when Auntie Pam and Joana work on their home-made medicine, and makes sure it doesn't mix with their dinner. She has silky black hair that she likes down, tan skin, blue eyes with slit ends (like me :D), and freckles. She wears denim overalls, a white shirt with a flower on it, and little sneakers.

**Circus Members and various Clan members that really matter: **

**_Theodore DeVince:_** The strong man of the Aquato circus in America (no duh). Has been best friends with Rafael since he ran away from his home in Canada when he was a young teen. The Aquatos took him in for a while, until he joined the Army to persue his dream of traveling the world. After coming back to America with battle wounds he was welcomed back into the AC with open arms. He was offered the job as the strong man, then after a year he married Jackie. He, just like Rafael and Edgar, wears his tights nearly all the time too. He is bald with a neat black mustache and has a thing for German beer.

**_Jackie Aquato DeVin_****_ce:_** She left the circus to persue a medical degree in back in Europe and came to America to help take care of Rafael and his family after the circuses resident doctor was arrested for possesion. When Theo came back she tended to his wounds and took care of him. She takes turns with Auntie Pam in the fortunetelling caravan but is very, very, very good.

**_Mr. Jetson:_** He's like a fusion of Willy Wonka and Clopin from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Infact he did play as Clopin in his fine arts college's Hunchback of notre Dame play, which would explain his theatrical humor and supurb crowd savy. He is the juggling Ringmaster of the American Aquato circus. In his file his birthname is Michelangelo Giovanni Lestrange, and thats all any one knows about his mysterious past besides he attended college overseas and had a degree in theater. Many have asked him why he changed his name, but he always refuses. He has pale skin, long greasy looking black hair, a pointy nose, a small goatee, and the two carnivor tooths that sandwich his top four middle teeth are missing so he got pointy gold ones to fill in the gapes. He wears a white longsleeve stage shirt with a deep blue vest that really brings out his blue eyes, black pnats and dress shoes. He carries a black cane with a silver bulb handle, and a gold pocket watch that was the only possesion he held dear from his childhood.

** Later Folks (runs out the back door of her house and jumps the fence, then falls and rolls down the hill) _ow..._ **


	7. Road to Highland

**Wow man, it that last one had the most words all my chapters so far... Time to do better. I did a few tweaks (minor but still have part in this) on some of the character bios on that one so you might wanna check back on it, whenever you get the chance. **

_Chapter 7: Road to Highland_

Michael Fir, his son at the front with him, and a bunch of rowdy kids in the back were enjoying the ride from the store with the supplies. Then at the sound of sirens Mr. Fir frowned.

'_Oh god, it's probably that officer again'_, he flashed back on that faithful day one of the drunk guys in his car put the moves on one of the lady cops in the area, then puked on her shoes. He pulled over and lowered his window. Every one got quiet.

"Agent Fir, you failed to adjust your drivers side mirror, thus failing to let you see who was following you for the past 6 blocks", a deep voice said calmly. Mr. Fir just blinked and leaned out the window.

"Sasha Nein? What you-how'd ya... now hold the phone man, why do you have a police siren?" he just stared at his fellow agent it disbelief. The campers just laughed and said simultaneous hellos.

"He has his ways darling. It's good to see all of you darlings doing alright", Milla came to Sasha's side.

"Hi Milla" the campers said in perfect unison.

"It's good to see you too Milla" Mr. Fir shook both they're hands for a bit. "I trust you know your way to the Zanotto estate?"

"Yes, you just meet us at the town exit in 20 minutes. The children we need to pick up will be at the Zanotto's and we have to do a head count of kids, supplies and locate the next destination", Sasha was always on top of these things.

"Alrighty then, I'll be seeing you guys later"

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

Two men are perched high on a tree a few yards away from the Psychonauts HQ. One had gray hair, 5 o clock shadow, and was dressed like one of the MIB's. The man next to him is younger, but wore the same cloths.

_'Ok, this time will be different' _the older man shot a glare at his accomplice _'You better not screw up'_

_'But boss...'_

_'What is it?'_

_'I should warn you, this is their lair, their den, their hive-'_

_'WILL YOU SHUT UP? Just get to your point boy' _

_'They probably have very high security here' _

The older man turned invisible and jumped from tree top to tree top, his accomplice close by. He stopped at a particular tree and jumped down, landing with cat-like grace. He leaned against the tree and pressed his ear against the trunk.

_'Hmm... The guard inside is snoring. Heh some security'_ his power wore out so he bolted into the nearest bush. A limo with the Zanotto seal on the doors just stopped by the tree. The two men quickly regained their invisibility and latched onto the bottom of the limo. The vehicle continued and entered the mountain. The young man looked at his boss and grinned.

_'We're in'_

_'And you didn't' screw up, good for you' _

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

Lili sat on a bench outside the gates of her place and waited for the others to show up. Daria stayed with her to get some talk in before her big trip.

"I wish you could come with us Dar" Lili offered her a seat on the bench, Daria sat down with her legs crossed.

"I wish I could kid, but you know Daemon, he'd be all _"Just because you're her favorite doesn't mean you get a vacation. You have a job here young lady now go run along and dust the portraits while I mope in the study and wait for Master Zanotto to come back from his trip and give me orders"_. The rod up that mans butt must have a rod up its butt"

Lili closed her eyes and let out a laugh through her teeth as a few dozen cars pulled up. In a blink of an eye the cars sped away leaving 8 kids in the dust (smoke, smog, whatever that black stuff is).

"Hey Lili", a slightly dizzy Dogen came her way.

"Hey Dogen. Oh this is Daria", Daria took Dogen's hand and shook. Then her beeper went off.

"Ugh, the man wants me to help the new maids... I hope they brought their Barbies", she mocked as she gave Lili one last hug. They watched her walk onto the lawn when all of a sudden **"GET OFF THE GRASS! KRIJG VAN HET GRAS! GEHEN SIE VON DEM GRAS WEG!" **she quickly jumped to the pavement and continued in a cat-walk. The butler at the 2nd floor window was so startled he knocked the flower pot by the window sill out the window and into the bushes.

"What was that?" Quentin stared wide eyed at the lawn, Kitty and Franke looked at each other and shrugged, Maloof hid behind Mikhail who took a fighting stance, Phoebe looked like she was gonna die of laughter, and Dogen's eyes darted from the lawn to the house as he tried to make himself look smaller.

"Relax guys it's just the security system they installed", Phoebe finally calmed down and pointed at a speaker that was on a big pole (How could they miss that?)

"Yeah, the gardeners like it if no one steps on the lawn, which sucks cuz I can't go on my own lawn. Daria just forgets, sometimes on purpose", Lili pried Dogen from the bench leg.

"Like just now when the dude on the second floor dropped that flower pot onto that gardener in the bushes?" Quentin snapped back to normal.

"Yep, wait what?" Lili looked back to see a gardener looking up and shaking his fist at the sky. The butler on the 2nd floor slowly back away.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

"I don't' know sir, either our security here is getting better every day ten-fold, or these are probably the dumbest spies we've ever had the pleasure to capture", Agent Forman told Truman.

"Yes, they are a modern age Ren and Stimpy", Truman saw the odd look the guard was giving him. "I used to watch that show with my Lili when she was a little girl".

"Ah and how is the little flower?"

"She's doing quite alright. Makes me proud", Truman smiled.

"I would be too, sir" Agent Forman then left Truman in the room to watch the two spies through the one-way window.

"See boss, I didn't' screw up this time", the younger man said aloud, thinking that they weren't being watched.

"Shut up"

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

"Whoa, look at that", Maloof and they others leaned against the wall of the estate watching Sasha's Volkswagen come to a stop.

"Salutations children" Sasha lowered the window so the kids could see them.

"Good morning Darlings", Milla waved happily.

"Hi Milla, hi Sasha" the kids walked closer to the killer van.

"Whoa man, that's like, epic", Quentin marveled at the man in shades mural. Kitty and Franke followed Phoebe to the other side. "Wow Sasha, I didn't know you were at Woodstock".

"The teens that painted it wanted to go to that Woodstock 2, so I drove them there. They painted that but ran out of the paint they wanted to use for the '2' so they just left it out" Sasha pushed his glasses up since they were sliding.

"Very beautiful artwork, tell teenagers Mikhail said nice" Mikhail picked up Maloof's duffel bag and his suitcase. The nine kids jumped in, Lili was offered a seat at the front but declined and sat next to Phoebe and Dogen. Inside were black leather seats that folded up onto the sides to make space. On the floor was black flooring with a checkered board mat in the middle. Small Plasma on the back of the driver/passenger seats. Next to it was an amazing collection of tapes, CDs, and DVDs.

"Do you children have everything?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, we're meeting up with the others at the town exit"

"What?" the others looked at Lili like she didn't tell them everything about the trip.

"The other campers are joining us in a separate party. We're rendezvousing at our meeting spot and are going to travel together. I trust there are no objections"

"No sir"

"Then we're in business darlings", Milla flashed them a smile then looked out the window.

**Minutes later...**

The group met up with the Fir mobile and drove towards Highland, where the three agents hoped to surprise the campers with a quick visit to the circus. It was a good time for Agent Fir to catch up with his son Elton, for Milla to bond with the girls, and for Sasha to listen to this,

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"


	8. The Night Performance pt1

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOOOOOOOOOP! **

_**Surprise!** _

**The Psychedelic van trip: Between Pendleton and Highland: 4:11 pm**

Maloof was looking through Sasha's stash of DVDs and found _Scarface_."Now we're talking", Maloof look to the others. They all nodded in approval then he raised it so that Sasha or Milla could see it, "Mind if we watch this?"

"I don't' mind. That movie has good actors" Sasha turned his attention back to the road.

"Don't raise the volume to high darlings, we don't wanna block out the sounds of the road"

"Ok", Quentin fiddled with the system and got it playing.

**One hour and any minutes later...**

"You WANNA PLAY? OK LET'S PLAY!" Kitty and Franke winced in unison. The DVD was HD, so there were intense bright flashes every time the guns fired.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND" Mikhail gazed in wonder, Dogen hid behind Maloof.

"OK YOU WANNA PLAY US HUH? OK" Lili looked pumped up, ready to sock anyone. Chloe was muttering under breath about the speed of the bullets.

"I'M TONY MONTANA!" then Scarface got killed, Quentin and Phoebe... didn't look like it fazed them at all (WTF?), oh wait, wait they're smiling. A mental light bulb just light up over their heads.

"I have an idea", they both said in unison, then looked at each other.

"Ladies first Phoeb", Quentin grinned.

"Ok, I was thinking, and this just came to me, what if we named our band Flashing Guns?" she looked around the room. Quentin nodded in approval.

"Yeah man, it gives us an exciting yet serious feel", he high fived Phoeb and laid his hand on hers, unconsciously. After a few seconds they noticed and blushed looking away.

"Folks we have witnessed the birth of a band name, and a relationship", Lili chimed as she looked at a road map. Quentin blushed even harder but came back to neutral after giving it some thought. Phoebe looked at Kitty and Franke, who were giving her thumbs up. They looked eyes and said in perfect unison to the guys, "We're musicians, not lovers. Such a union would bring taboo to our newly named band. It would show on our band biography the-"

"Rise" Quentin raised his left hand palm up.

"And fall", Phoebe lowered her right hand to the van floor. Then they snapped back into unison, "Of our beloved 'Flashing Guns'".

The kids looked at them with the weirdest questioning gaze. Phoebe laid her hand back down on the space between them, and Quentin unknowingly laid his hand on hers, again. Their reactions triggered more laughter.

"Children, please tune it down a bit", Milla turned to them with her sweet voice that could almost control any one, pointing her thumb at the head of a certain German. The kids looked over to the Psychonaut as he drove off the main road and led their 2 van caravan to an old looking circus.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dogen piped up smiling excitedly.

**The Fir Mobile: That very moment**

"Kids, welcome to the Aquato Circus", Agent Fir glanced back to the kids in the back as they followed Sasha to a spot to park.

"Wow, it's so…" Nils started.

"Poor?" Elka finished. Milka shot her a look, but before Elka saw it she turned invisible.

"I think it's great!" Clem cheered.

"Yeah, it's Raz-tastic", Crystal cheered raising her new pom poms.

"It reminds me about the time me and Lucy went to a circus in Coupeville in Washington once. We came in a taxi with a guy that smelled like mustard and pickles and we-"Vernon droned on and on while the others took in the looks of the place.

**Sasha's Funkswagen: **

Lili's eyes grew wider, and wider, and incredibly wider as they drove over to the parking lot. Then they squinted when a pimply teenager with a red suit and matching small hat shined a flashlight inside.

"Tickets for eleven, sir?" he said in a cracking voice.

"Make it for 19, I'm paying for the other eight in the van behind me", Sasha stated.

"Ok sir, that'll be 47.50", the ticket teen handed him a roll of 19 tickets as Sasha forked over the cash and exact change.

"Thank you dear", Milla flashed a smile at the boy.

"You-you're welcome miss", he raised his small hat and blushed. Sasha rolled his eyes behind his dark sunglasses and drove to a spot to park.

"Remember children, you must be on your best behavior here. We are guests in Razputin's family's work place. Do not use your powers, understand?" he warned them.

"Yes Sasha", they all hopped off to met up their comrades at the other van and followed the three adults in past the fence that surrounded the grounds.

**Aquato Circus: 6:29 pm**

Raz was stretching with his siblings and fellow clans men when Theo came over.

"Alright guys, your parents want you guys in full costume in an hour, and fully stretched. Good luck", he turned away and joined up with the animal tamer to help with the same bloody elephant.

Artemis got up and led the boys to their changing tents while Noah and Delilah led the girls to their tents. After 30 minutes, because they all had to help the young ones, they emerged in traditional gypsy clothing. Underneath Raz and his sibling's attire were their acrobat tights. They all went to the back of the circus tent to help set up.

"I feel lucky, I dont' know why", Raz said as helped his bro test the saftey net.

"Maybe you got good karma tonight, or you're lucky charm just walked by", Art tired a secure knot on the net where a hole was.

"What?" Raz looked confused, so Art pointed to where a small group of kids were being lead by three adults. Raz just stared as his counslers and a fellow agent led his friends to the stands just outside the tent. His hear feel at the sight of Lili. Art looked to were Raz's eyes locked.

"So... thats her huh?"

"Yep", Raz nodded

"I see..." Art grined to his brother. "Good job"

"Thanks bro", Raz was fighting the temptation to go and see them, but had a job to do. "But how did you..."

"I just got a hunch. Like my gypsy sences were tingling", he placed his index fingers to his head and squinted. Raz rolled his head back and laughed. He looked back at where his Lili was then turned to his bro.

"I'll introduce you guys to her later", with that they left the tent through the back.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

The small group of 19 stopped infront of the biggest tent to discuss how things were gonna work.

"Darlings, we are trusting you with staying together in your own little groups until the main performance. Use your money wisely and have fun!", Milla looped her arm around Sasha's with his hand in his pocket. The kids agreed and went on their way.

"Ooooh Kitty look, it's a fortune teller!" Franke walked over to Raz's aunt Pam.

"Good call Franke" Kitty dragged Crystal and Milka with her to the booth.

"I want to go look for Raz when he's busy working and bug him, Dogen you coming?" Lili asked. Dogen waddled up to her, "Ye-yeah lets go".

"Hey Chloe, wanna come with. I'm sure Raz could explain the functions of the circus technology, like that cottan candy machine"

"Yes I shall accompany you on your search. Perhaps he'll explain the edible provisions being generated by the machine", she said and followed them.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

"Bobby, do you have some change?" Benny was walking next to Bobby and his brother Billy who drove them to the circus on his rusty Chevy Nova to make up for not hanging with his only little bro for the 5 years he spent in Boot Camp.

"Nah, Billy got some?" Bobby looked up at his 6 foot brother.

"I got 2 bucks in change, split it amongst yourselves", he dropped the loose change into Bobby's open hand and directed his attention to the small group of girls that were giggling at the clown in with his big right shoe on fire.

"Bobby, did you do that?" he pointed his thumb at the clown.

"No, but I wish", Bobby sighed, remembered that he made a deal with Billy. Five day's without powers and he gets the car for his birthday. They weren't from a rich family, or a middle class family, but a family that got by.

"Then how did that happen?" he smiled, flashing his teeth.

"That was me", Benny grinned, which made the three of them laugh openly.

"Good one kid", Billy patted Benny on the head liek a dog, but Benny didn't notice as he and Bobby watched their two camp counslers walk by. They noticed some of their campmates had scattered around the booths.

_'Oh shit',_ Bobby thought.


	9. The Night Performance pt2

**Huzzah! Alas, an update from me! Now beautiful people, heads up, I've made a few updates on chapter 6 with the character bios. I added 3 people to that list because they are important in the story line as well. Now I know what you're thinking "Is she keeping a Psychonautic feel in this story? Or at least is she trying?" My response is this, yes, yes I'm trying... ok I just know you're ignoring this part of my lecture so just read on. But I advise you beautiful reader, post more replies and more chapters _will come... _**

_**Chapter 9:** _

Kitty, Franke, Milka and Crystal stood behind a young couple that had placed their palms onto the small counter at the window of the caravan. The dim light inside revealed a middle aged woman, with mocha skin, dark curly hair under a red bandana, gold hooped earrings and a matching gold chain necklace with a green stone hanging, and a white puffy shirt. The lady inside had just traced their palm lines and took a small glance at the crystal ball next to her.

"I see a bright future for you my dear", she said in a light accent. "You will have the most beautiful children…"

The young woman beamed and smiled at her man, who looked proud.

"With another man", the fortuneteller finished keeping a straight face. It was comical how fast the couple's faces fell. Keeping her serious demeanor she leaned her left elbow on the counter shaking her right index finger angrily at the man.

"We have a saying about treacherous men like you where I come from. I suggest you go back to Santa Fe with your precious Isabella from the office and let Gabriella live her life", the young man looked stunned, and Gabriella looked at him furiously.

"I knew it, I knew it! You were cheating on me the whole time since you started working at that law firm!" she smacked him hard across the face and started to walk away leaving him in a trance. Then she quickly turned around and placed a 5 on the gypsy woman's counter. "Thank you for opening my eyes"

"Your welcome child, and May the blessed angels watch over you in your travels" she said. When the man snapped out of his daze he ran after her. "But Gabby, you don't' understand!" but the young lady just kept going at her pace. The girls watched in awe.

"I don't know about this Franke", Milka whispered behind Franke.

"Come on girl, she told the honest truth to them and didn't hesitate. And how she broke up that couple is something to admire", Franke said nudging Kitty's elbow.

"Yeah, and besides, if she's lying we could sense it", Kitty said, and then the girls gave her the 'look'.

"Ok fine, only I can totally detect brain waves when a person lies besides Raz, Lili, Milla and Agent Nein. Just trust me on being the lie detector for now", Kitty walked up to the lady as she closed the secure cabinet at her feet.

"Hello Miss Bubai, would you and your friends Franke, Milka, and Crystal like your fortunes read?" she smiled kindly at the surprised four.

"Oh she's good", Crystal said with an upbeat tone of voice. Franke and Kitty exchanged looks.

"I think you already know the answer to that", Milka said coming up from behind the girls.

"Very well then, please bring up your palms"

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

Mikhail, Maloof, and Quentin wandered into the west side of the circus. They stumbled upon the various animals they use for their acts. In the bigger cages were 4 tigers, a bear, and 2 lions. In the half empty stables were 5 beautiful horses. In front of the stables was a small metal fence pen.

"Zis a very big bear, but I' seen bigger, in home country", Mikhail examined the big black bear behind one of the big cages.

"Cool man, just don't go try and wrestle it. I'm sure they need it for an act later", Quentin said as he perched himself on one of the stray folding chairs left by the caretaker of the animals. One of the white mares looked at him, and then nipped him in the ear.

"Ow", Quen rubbed his ear as the horse neighed.

"Mares like you I think", Mikhail chuckled as Quentin blushed. Maloof looked at a small goat with an earring on it's left ear with a light chain around it's neck. He noticed a small talisman on it and bent down to get a better look. For some reason the goat turned its behind at him and kicked the fence seperating the two.

"Feisty little guy..." he mutter under his breath.

"Hey, what are you three doing here?" a teenage boy in performance cloths with a reddish purple ponytail with a teal streak stood at the tents main entrance. The three boys held a deer caught in the headlights stance. Maloof tried to back away but bumped into the latch of the goat's pen and accidently unlocked it. The goat then took advantage of that moment and rammed the pen door open, smacking Maloof aside like a football. Mikhail quickly ran into position to catch him. The free goat quickly made a break for the exit but the teenage performer tackled it, and began tying it up to the pen with some of the leftover rope from the ground. The guys took this opportunity to escape.

"Hey, get back here", the teenager quickly finished the knot and ran after them.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

"We gotta hide boss", Benny said. Without saying anything else the three snuck away into the crowd. Bobby kept an eye out from the back, Benny looked out front, and Billy just went with the crowd. Following Billy's unintentional lead they stuck with the crowd all the way into the freak show tent. Little did they know there was a monkey in there with two tails that really loved cotton candy. The moment Bobby turned his head the monkey reached out from its cage and clawed at his hair. Once it got a good grip the primate gave Bobby's fro a good hard yank.

"OH GOD!!" Bobby yelled in pain. The owner of the little guy, a pink middle aged fellow with a thick brown hair in Larry the Cable guy cloths distracted the monkey with a banana in one hand, while the other pried Bobby free.

"I'm so sorry there son, Richard here just loves cotton candy. He didn't know your afro wasn't edible", the man sincerely apologized. Billy just simply smiled as Bobby backed away from Richard slowly.

"I think my brother will be alright, he's always had a think for animals with close human intellect", he turned to Bobby. "You ok there bro?"

"Yeah... I'm fine", Bobby locked eyes with the monkey for a bit, resisting the urge to get revenge.

**Just then...**

Milla and Sasha browsed through the small game area. As they walked past several games the owner of the dart throwing stand spotted them. Grinning he yelled out to them, "Hey buddy, wanna win something for your young girlfriend there?"

They both blushed slightly and walked over to him. Milla knew Sasha was a great shot but simply told him telepathically _'its ok darling, you don/t have to play'_.

Sasha looked at her with the corner of his eye through his dark sunglasses _'It's alright Milla, I don't 'mind. Just pick out which unrealistic stuffed mammal you'd like and I'll do the rest'_. Milla smiled and thought for a moment _'I'll pick it out once you win' _

_'Deal'_, Sasha took out his wallet and paid the man for 10 darts. In a blink of an eye each balloon popped one by one as little jets of color fling from Sasha right hand. The man's eye's darted back and forth from the board to Sasha.

"Hmm, I'll have that pink panda there please", Milla asked sweetly as the man took it done from the shelf, never taking his eyes off Sasha. As they walked away from the stand and took a seat on a bench near the food stand Milla and gave Sasha a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for the panda darling", she leaned her head on his shoulder. She couldn't see him blushing as he gazed at her head, "You're welcome". He then gave into temptation and rested his cheek on her head.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

Lili, Chloe and Dogen walked around for a bit looking for Raz, but didn't' have much luck. Lili sighed and took a seat at one of the benches outside of the big top, Chloe and Dogen sat down on each opposite side.

"How hard is it to find him in a place like this?" Dogen wondered out loud.

"Well it's pretty damn hard if he's very busy now. It's almost time for the show to start so he's already dressed up in weird ass clothing so we probably wont' recognize him", Lili spat out. She watches 4 girls walk by wearing gypsy style dresses with a tall man in acrobat clothing... _'Hang on'_ Lili eyed the older man for a few more seconds, then jumped off the bench and ran over to him. Chloe and Dogen had just caught up with her when she grabbed the man's attention.

"Lili, Dogen, it's good to see you two again", he briefly shook their hands. "What brings you guys to our circus?"

"We're on a pre-camp road trip before camp starts up", Dogen answered.

"My, that sounds fun. So you're looking for Razputin I assume?" he looked at Lili when he asked this.

"Yes sir, do you know where he is?"

"I believe he's out back with his brothers and his cousins getting ready for the opening act", he looked at the 4 girls. "Oh where are my manners. Girls, this is Lili Zanotto, Dogen Boole, and umm..." he looked at Chloe.

"I'm Chloe Barge sir", she gave him a salute.

"Ah yes I remember now. These are young Razputin's friends from the summer camp", Rafael looked over to where a man in blue clothing was. "Excuse me; I have to see our ringmaster for a bit. Please enjoy the show", with that he walked away. One of the girls in a red and white dress with small gold earrings and anklets smiled at them, "I'm Noa, Raz's oldest sister. This is Lizzie and Amy and Joana, our cousins. We're part of the dancing act. You guys want to see Raz?"

The 3 nodded in unison, "Good", she flashed them a sneaky smile. "But we're gonna have to this when no ones looking. Follow us", the 4 girls led them to a tent a few feet away from the big top. Before they entered Noa yelled something in a foreign language. A familiar voice responded in the same tongue and they entered. Inside with his back turned was Raz, helping a small boy with a Mohawk and another boy in sandals tune the instruments on the table in front of them. Raz got out of his seat and didn't expect to see.

"Lili, Dogen Chloe, what are you guys doing here?" he asked smiling. He gave Lili a short hug that made his sister and cousins say "Aaawww" to make them blush.

"We're on a road trip before camp starts and we just happened to find your circus", Dogen waddled to him and gave him a fist bump.

"Sweet, I-" Raz was cut off by the screeching of the intercom outside the tent, **"The final show of the day will begin in 15 minutes, please find a nice seat in the big top to enjoy the show"**.

"We'll talk later ok guys?" Raz grabbed his violin off the table and Lili a one arm hug.

"Sure, we'll come see you after the performance", Lili gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed out. "We have to meet the others at the meeting spot anyway".

Raz raised an eyebrow and looked at them carefully, "Others? You mean the entire camp came?"

"Not exactly earth boy. A selected few came with us", Chloe said.

"So I'm assuming Bobby and Benny are no shows right?"

"Yeah", Dogen answered. He and Raz gave each other a high five and bid farewell.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

As they walked past a big tree on their way to the meeting spot Nils spotted some shady characters walk past them. He shuddered a little, but Elka still noticed.

"Something wrong Nils?" she laced an arm around his.

"Nah, just felt like a small bug went down my shirt... Ow!" he rubbed the spot on his back where Phoebe just swatted at.

"What? I just taking care of the bug on your back", she joked. Elton, Vernon, and even Elka laughed.

"Heheh very funny", he casually wrapped one arm around Elka's shoulders. As if automatically Elka felt a slight uneasiness as they walked past another strange man. Faintly she could hear his mind _'What fools those gypsies are..' _

_'I'll beat that brat so hard..."_

She stopped dead where she was.

"Something wrong Elka?" Nils looked concerned. Phoebe and the others turned to see her staring wide eyed at the ground. She then turned her head to them, "We have to warn Raz..."

**_Dun Dun Duuuuuuun! Cliffhangaaaaaaaaaa! This is my longest chapta evaaah!_**


	10. The Night Performance pt3

**Sorry, Gomen,** **traurig, for not updating in a while. We've been having technical difficulties with this computer here cause of the numerous antivirus software on it, and the different software are at war with each other, so there's like a mini civil war going on in there... Hope this pleases you. **

_Chapter 10_

Fighting the crowd, the five teens ran to the center where Milla and Sasha were waiting. Before the announcement on the speakers about the performance Milla telepathically transported her stuffed panda to the van. Upon seeing the anguish in Elka's face, the two felt something was amiss...

"Elka darling, what is wrong?" Milla knelt down and placed a hand on the girls shoulder. Elka was panting hard, and words struggled passed her lips. "Raz..." she paused to breath, "Some one-some people, they're... they're-"

"We have a feeling some one is going to make an attempt on Raz and his family's lives", Nils spoke out. Milla stared wide-eyed at the two, then looked to the others. "Are you guys sure?"

Phoebe, Elton, even Vernon were a bit out of breath still. Phoebe recovered first, "We're not really sure, but Nils picked up some bad vibes from the first two guys that walked past us"

"Then Elka over heard the guy behind them think of some threatening things", Vernon said keeping straight to the point, which meant this was serious. Milla looked to Sasha, and then gave him a nod. "Darling, we need to investigate this"

"Agreed Agent Vodello. We must split up and search for the suspects", Sasha snapped into mission mode. He turned to Nils, "How many exactly did you children sense?"

"Only three sir, but if I'm not mistaken I think there could be more than that", Nils reported.

"Alright then. I want you five to go into the circus tent and wait for the others. Milla and I will tell the others to already go inside", Sasha looked around for any of the remaining campers, then started to weave through the crowd.

"Be careful darlings, remember what you learned from the pre-academy", Milla stood straight up and followed Sasha.

The five then started to head back to the Big Top like they were instructed. "I hope Raz'll be ok..." Elton wondered aloud, but not to loud.

"I'm sure he'll be ok... I hope", Phoebe looked worried. Elka was looking very pale and Nils was trying to reassure her. Vernon was keeping his mouth shut and was peering around for any of their comrades. Just then he spotted a big, reddish looking hat in the distance...

"Hang on guys, I think I spotted Mikhail!" Vernon pointed to where he saw the hat, and led the way. Mikhail was walking with Maloof and Quentin to the Big Top.

"Hey Guys!" Phoebe yelled at them. Quentin looked worried too, "We heard you guys sense some disturbances"

"Yeah, me and Elka did", Nils looked at Elka, who this time had a blank look in her eyes. "Right now I think she's trying to force out a vision". Beads of sweat rippled down her brow, he eye's faint and glowing pale. An iridescent ring in her eyes then appears, and she falls limp into Nils's arms. She looked like a possessed china doll. Then she blinks, and she awakens from her unconscious state, shivering.

"Elka, are you ok?" Phoebe pressed the back of her hand upon the girl's forehead. As if touched but white hot metal Elka jumps back with a yelp. "Sorry girl, I'm so tense my body heat increases dramatically".

"It's ok. I just barely got a vision", Elka ushered them to the circus tent, where the loud noises would prevent anyone else from overhearing. They took a seat near the front row to keep an eye out for the Aquatos and the others. "It's near the end of the show, and there's a big flash of light, and then some of the circus performers disappear"

They all looked at, still hung on her every word. "Wait, you mean they just vanish?" Elton asked.

"Yes, but that's not all. I had another one, one that came on its own..." they all crowded closer around her. "There's a guy fighting Raz with a crowbar, and another one sneaks up from behind..." A lump got caught in everyone's throat, and Elka started tearing up. Nils pulled her into a comforting embrace, "Sshh sshh, hang in there Elka".

"Are you sure?" a familiar voice behind them startled them. When they turned around they saw it was just what they feared. Lili, Dogen, and Chloe. Lili's right hand was gripping a handmade friendship bracelet on her right; it had light green and reddish purple threads, matching her boyfriend's eyes and hair. The look on her face couldn't be expressed in words alone. Dogen and Chloe looked at each other, facial expressions saying it all. _'It Raz safe?' _

Swallowing up her fear Elka chocked out, "Maybe, maybe not. The vision... wasn't that clear, I'm sorry". Lili closed her eyes and opened up her mental connection to Raz. _'Raz, you there?' _

_**SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider**_

Sasha and Milla quickened their pace away from a small orange and purple tent. From what they've gathered is that not only were the 3 suspicious men Nils and Elka spotted not only sneaky, but they were undetectable. Sasha could sense other psychics with strong enough powers to do any harm, but he couldn't' pick up any negative auras. Milla stretched her psychi to all corners of the area, but had difficult readings. She's only picked up the children's, Raz's and his father's psychic signatures not including her own and Sasha's. So they knew these weren't psychic terrorists after the youngest Psychonaut in the force, so this shouldn't be too dangerous. But years of experience told them that to never underestimate the enemy, not a single one.

"Darling, we should split up"

"Right, I'll look around the back of the big top. You should do a check on any wayward tents and any place that could hide quite a sum of men, I have a feeling there could be more than just three"

"Alright, and be sure to warn the Aquatos if you come across them. I couldn't warn Raz or his father telepathically because of their minds defenses"

"That's why everyone on my level of HQ calls him 'Tank'" Sasha sighed, adjusted his glasses and ran to his destination. Milla then sprinted just before she turned invisible, and then levitated to the nearest tent. A quick peak inside was all she needed, then she 'flies' to the next.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

Raz stood in a straight line with his cousins, oldest to youngest. The intro was about to begin and they all stood outside in the back of the Big Top waiting to be introduced. In the corner of his mind he sensed a small voice. Not thinking much of it he waited for the Ringmaster, Tobar Z. to announce them. All of a sudden he felt a familiar presence peering into his mind. It spoke to him _"Raz, Raz! You there?"_ Taking a quick glance around at his relatives and the other performers his eyes flashed bright green, and spoke to the intruder.

_"Lili? What's up?"_

_"Are you ok? Is you're family ok?" _

_"Yeah we're fine. Lili what's going on?"_

_"We think some guys are here-" _

**"And now without further adieu may I present to you, beautiful people, our opening number; The Aquato Clan!"**

Raz picked up his violin and got ready to start playing before they walk out. He thought to Lili _"Hang on, we're about to go on. After our opening dance I'll talk to you. Met me behind the circus tent were we stay between acts" _

_"Ok, just be careful" _

_"Got it, enjoy the show", _with that he played the first note of the chord, then the rest of the band (His brothers and cousins) followed suit and walked behind his sisters and female cousins out to the ring. They played the instrumental version of "Shatritsa", one of his sister's personal favorites. The girls took their places and began to dance to the music in the center of the ring, the guys stayed behind playing in perfect time. Delilah had been given the beginning of the song to do her own solo dance, with the girls doing simple twirls that lifted their beautiful dresses and their footing following the tempo of the music. As the song grew louder and faster they're movements were quicker and sharper, but kept a graceful appearance and smiled brightly. Then the older girls started to mimic Deli, pulling off a complicated routine and ended with a pose.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

As the crowd applauded and cheered, outside Milla sighed. She didn't find anything out side, just some of the workers and a few guys from the road crew grabbing a bite to eat. She scanned them all with her green eyes but didn't detect any negative thoughts, cept when a young man got bitch slapped by his girl.

_"Ow she hits hard"_

Milla rolls her eyes, _"Men, god save them"_. She continued her search when she stumbled upon an odd sight. Two men with "Casablanca" long jackets and hats walked past all the stalls and went straight toward the back of the Big Top tent. She invisibly hovered over them to investigate.

She started to pry into the guy in the left's mind and heard rap music, _"Insane in the Membrane, Insane in the Brain!"_ Milla's eye twitched, _"Well I know one thing; guy's got good taste..." _

She then tried the guy next to him, hoping for a clue and not another Cypress Hill hit. _"Why do I feel a burning sensation every time I have to go to the-" _Milla just stopped right there and shuddered. _"Eeeewwww!" _

But instinct told her to keep following them. She sent a message to Sasha to wait out behind the Big Top so that if they do anything funny they could ambush them before anyone gets hurt. As she followed them she decided to pry into the singing guys head one more time for kicks, _"Insane in the brain. Because I'm loco. I think I'm going Craaazeeh"_.

She mentally giggles, _"It's just like in the original music video hehehe"_.

**I just had to have Cypress Hill's "Insane in the Brain", it soooo fits. Chapter 11 will come soon, so very _sooon..._**


	11. The Night Performance pt4

**Dear Beautiful Reader, **

**Yes... yes I know... I failed.**_ "Chapter 11 will be up very, very, soon..." _**is what I said many, many, many months ago. Mah Baid**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

**Where we left the girls moments ago... **

**_M_**ilka, like the others, placed her palm up as the lady took out a bottle from under the counter. It was an olive green bottle with a Phoenix and wreath insignia on it. The writings on it looked Russian to the her, since she's seen the Russian books and newspapers Mikhail brought to camp from home so he could teach Maloof. The lady took out a small shot glass, and filled it to the brim with the liquid fromm the bottle. It was pale orange and smelled sweet and spicy, like cucumbers and very intense ginger. An odd combination in Milka's opinion. She dabbed her fingers in the liquid, and lightly tapped the palms of each girl so a little droplet was in the middle of their palms, lightly reflecting the dim candelight.

"This is a simple procedure girls, the concauction on your hands has a very special herb in it. It is used traditionaly as a sort of offering to travelers for a good long prosperous journey in life. What I'm going to do is read your palms, and see what might be in store for you", the lady flashed a sly smile, showing her golden carnivorus tooth. The glimmer of if made Milka resist the urge to shudder. The lady turned her attention to her and started to stroke her palm in a circluler pattern with the tip of her middle finger. her eyes squinted, her other hand placed on the counter next to the crystal ball. A wave of warmness otherwhelmed her. She felt a sort of cold wrap around her. It could have been her imagination, on the lady's forehead there was a small orb of light, looking like a faint orange eye. Milka used her minds eye to look for the source of the light, but the only source of light was the candle that was flickering faintly. She held her breath as the lady stopped her hand, the warmth disappeared, replaced wtih the night chill.

"Hmm my child, I see the seas. You hold the affection of a young sailor, do you not?" the lady gave her an all knowing look. Milka opened her mouth to speak, but was startled when a black jumped up onto the top of the caravan. "What in bloody hell?" the lady stuck her head from out the caravan window and looked up. The figure looked like a lean, muscular man, dressed in black tights. With the ease of an acrobat, he manuevered into the caravan and took a small brown box that was near the various glass orbs hanging on the caravan wall.

"Hey! That belongs to the clan!" the fortuneteller reached down under the counter and took out a wicked curved knife. But before she could turn the weapon on him, he slipped out through a small window at the side.

"Come on guys", Chloe started to run after him, then broke out her levitation ball to go even faster. The others followed her example, Milka turned invisible and took an alternative route.

_'Guys, I'm going to try to cut him off. Chase him towards the Big Top'_.

_'Ok'_ three different minds replied.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

**_A_**s Mikhail, Maloof, and a spellbound Quentin watched the circus performers take their leave for the next act, Maloof pointed out Raz.

"There's our man boys", Quentin grinned, then turned his attention back to the large popcorn bucket on Maloof's lap. Maloof sat between Quentin and Mikhail, so that when the crowd was standing and cheering on they could lift him up on their shoulders so he could see better, since he's so short.

_'Quentin!' _

Quentin immidiatly recognized the voice in his head.

_'Phoebs?' _

_'Dude, somethin big's goin down. Razmataz is in troube' _

_'Our Razzy Boy? Aight, what can me and the guys do?' _

_'Meet us outside the Big Top' _

_'Aight' _

Quentin turns to Maloof, whos getting a popcorn kernal off Mikhail as he was watching the elephants balance on a huge tetter-totter. "Dudes, we need to split, The others want to meet us outside".

"Why so?" Mikhial took his eyes off the pachyderms, Maloof followed suit. "Yeah, why boss?"

"Somethings going down outside, we need to meet the others" Quentin looked back up at the performers, contemplating tha theymight be at risk. "It's serious".

Not trying to press the matter further Quentin got out of his seat and started weeving through the crowd, with Mikhail following close behind, holding Maloof by the wrist and dragging him along like a little girl running after a parent holding a doll.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

**_M_**ilka continued her persuit undetected, soundlessly hovering past all the tents and booths. She caught sight of the culprit running infront of her. She tries to detect it's thoughts.

_'finally shook those bitches loose'_

She felt a surge of rage that she quickly dismissed, trying not to loose focus. Being invisible and levitating at high speeds consumes energy, and she knows she might need engery to spare for later, in case of a rumble.

At the corner of her eye she saw another figure hovering high above her head near the robes that were strung with paper lanturns from one pole to another all over the circus ground for light. In the moon light she thought she saw a flash of light off of steel fly from it. This followed by a rain of more silver tears in the night, none of which hitting her. The airborn assailant was trying to make every strike count. Milka uses her minds eye to see the figure better.

_'The fortune teller!' _

Right on cue when they approached the lights of the Big Top, the assailents face was visible. She threw another small dagger, this one hitting it's mark right on the leg. The theif fell, but rolled over to knelt on his good leg, reaching into the folds of his tunic. His face was covered in a black scarf wrapped aroudn his head, his tunic along with his pants and tabis. The fortune teller was perched on a pole, twirling another small dagger in her fingers. Milka slows down and her levitating ball dissapears, but her visibility returning. The 'ninja' turned to see her, then right back at the lady perched high above. His hand still in his tunic.

"Don't come near me! I'll shoot!" his voice was alarmed, hoarse sounding. The lady was being patient, aside from Milka's stirring want to disarm him.

"I won't hurt you, I just want that package back..." the lady spoke calmly, leaping down to the ground with the ease of a feline.

"I swear to God, I'll shoot!" still trying to be intimidating he pulls out a broken butterfly, a magnum Milka was familiar to from hours of playing Resident Evil 4 on the Wii with Elton in his house. Milka took a stance, bringing up her psi fist, staying put ready for the first move. The lady how ever started to catwalk towards the man.

"I'll shoot the lil girl!"

"Oh Hell no!" The three head turn to see the other campers levitate towards them, Lili and Phoebe leading them. The 'ninja' was distracted a little by the sudden army of children infront of him, enough time for the fortune teller to jump on him and wrestle for the gun.

"Dudes, lets go!" Quenting uses this psi hand to grab a hold of the man, trying to make it easier fo rthe lady. Before she coudl pry it from his hand a loud shot fired, which followed by gasps from the people in the big tent.

**_SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDivider_**

From behind the big top Sasha heard the gun fire. He quickly used his telepathy to connect with Milla.

_'Darling, I heard a gun fire, are you ok?' _

_'Yes Miss. Vodello, it sounds like it came from the front. Where is your location?' _

_'I'm following these three men, who seem to be running to where the gun is fired' _

Sasha quickly analyzed the situation, then spoke up _'They must be with who ever fired that gun. I'll be back here to get Razputin and meet you upfront' _

_'Darling, is it wise to bring Razputin into this?' _Sasha considers her question. He knows that Lili must've said something to him, nad that he'll want to take action against anyone he thought would cause any harm.

_'The boy already knows at this rate' _

_'Hmm, good point. I'll see you then darling' _Milla broke off and Sasha quickly slipped into the tents back entrance, looking for the young naut.

* * *

**The Broken Butterfly is one of my favorite guns from Resident Evil, it gots power. **

**This chapter... it felt wrong.... I'll change it later **

**pff, like months from now theres gonna be a small change. Most likely. **


End file.
